


The yin the yang the lasagna

by Crispytoast



Series: Persona shitposting [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Character Death, Hee hee funny cat, Not Serious, TV World (Persona 4), shitposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispytoast/pseuds/Crispytoast
Summary: Adachi had finally won the investigation team lay dead at his feet the world was finally his.
Series: Persona shitposting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655422
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The yin the yang the lasagna

He had done It. He'd won with his own sweat, blood, and tears. He tohuru adachi had won.Adachi had finally won, the investigation team lay dead at his feet the world was finally his. He could finally plunge this world into the fog and no one could stop.

"Well that was more trouble than it was worth but nothing I couldn't handle" adachi said to himself, who would hear his monologue that spelled out HEY IM THE MURDER anymore? The investigation team? No! Because he had killed them. Damn he just couldn't get over it he won and he didn't need backup the power of friendship was nothing compared to a bullet.

"Now that those brats are dead I can finally do what ever I want whenever I want and NO ONE CAN STOP ME" he said to himself once more 

Adachi made his way to the exit of the tv world.

There was no one left to get him in the outside world 

Who was going to stop him? Dojima?

He couldn't stop adachi if even if adachi himself walked into a jail cell, locked the door, and then destroyed the keys.

As he was about to exit this tv world for the last time he felt his shoe suddenly stop nearly tripping himself in the process 

His gun felt out of it's holster when he nearly fell but he didn't reach for it as he had not use for it anymore 

He tried to pry his foot loss but no such luck fell upon him it's as he he had stepped into wet cement and it instantly dried

He looked down to investigate and there lay a orange cat striped black standing bipedal holding his shoe down like it was a feather 

"What the hell" he said as he tried to pull his shoe away but the cat didn't budge

"LET GO!" He all but screamed the cat unfazed by his fruitless attempts at getting his shoe free

"Nah I don't I will" it repiled cooly

"What the-di-did you just talk" adachi asked not even noticing the cat slowly reaching for his gun 

"What never seen a talking cat before" it replied. It's steel gaze never leaving his eyes

And then he heard it. A simple pop as if his kernel had popped into popcorn. And then the burning in his chest. All at once he felt as though gravity had been tripled. The weight of his body became to much as he fell to his knees. He gather what little strength he had and looked at the seemingly bipedal cat and to his shock it it held his former gun in its had the barrel still smoking from the fresh shot

He couldn't breath and he was going to die at the hands at what looked to be some mad scientists lab creature

With he dying breath he muttered he final words

"What the hell are you"

"Garfield" the creature repiled

**Author's Note:**

> Funny Garfield


End file.
